B y E por siempre
by Bellita Cullen Swan
Summary: Bella es enviada a FSH como un castigo por parte de su abuelo Aro. Allí convivirá con su prima Ángela y con el resto de los chicos del instituto. ¿Qué pasará si por una equivocación es nombrada como la nueva admiradora de Edward? Quien esta lejos de ser su persona favorita por ser frío y sin sentimientos. ¿Podrá ella develar todos sus secretos?


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la respetada S.M. Lo demás es de mi invención.**

**Bueno esta es mi primera historia y espero que les guste. Acepto criticas constructivas.**

**PD: El poema no es mío ( http-:-/-poemasdeamor.-org-/-poemas3.-htm)**

**BESOS**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

.

.

**BPOV**

.

Me sentía como esos tipos de National Geographic. Observaba detenidamente todas las especies que me rodeaban. Mi libreta estaba llena de bocetos de los diferentes grupos, de las especies nuevas y aún sin clasificar. Estaba tan absorta que casi muero del susto cuando Ángela se sentó frente a mí para tomar su almuerzo.

–Odio que hagas eso– refunfuñé

–Yo odio la preparatoria– dijo Ángela.

Si. No estaba en una investigación de campo ni mucho menos. Me encontraba en el FSH o Instituto de Forks como prefieras llamarlo. Y mi objeto de observación era un grupo de adolescentes hormonales. Créanme cuando les digo que no hay nada más divertido que el drama juvenil. Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero para mis compañeros soy Bella Volturi por _petición_ de mi "querido y amado" abuelo Aro. Fui enviada como castigo a este pueblo y me quedo en casa de mi prima Ángela Weber.

–Aún no has terminado tu tarea de clasificación–preguntó.

–Me falta poco–contesté– Aún tengo ciertos problemas para clasificar a algunas unidades del grupo. Hay quienes no se adaptan a los estándares. Además solo llevo una semana aquí– a pesar de eso mi abuelo me había dado un detallado informe de cada uno de mis compañeros.

–Yo en que grupo quede–cuestionó. Yo arquee una ceja

–De verdad me lo estas preguntando–ella se encogió de hombros como para restarle importancia.

–Sin ninguna afiliación como el resto–contesté. Ella hizo una mueca– Vamos Ang, sabes que es verdad– Ella bufó

–Gracias prima– dijo sarcásticamente.

–No es mi culpa que te pongas a tartamudear en frente de los demás y conmigo tengas la lengua afilada. Que ni siquiera hayas aspirado a pertenecer a alguno de los clubes– ella rodó los ojos.

– ¿Y tú? –preguntó

–Desconocido. Aunque creo que podría hacerle compañía al resto del estudiantado– ella volvió a bufar– ¿Qué? Algún problema–pregunté

–Vamos Bella

– ¿En cual me pondrías tu? – dije muerta de curiosidad.

–Podrías estar en cualquiera que desearas.

–Se más especifica– la insté

–Por ejemplo podrías estar en el grupo de Tanya, las chicas guapas– Giré mi cabeza para ver hacia donde apuntaba mi querida prima.

.

Tanya Delani

Edad: 17 años

Status: Capitana de las porristas

De cabellos rubios rojizos, ojos azules, tez clara, de aproximadamente metro setenta y cinco y cuerpo de infarto. Era una de las chicas más envidiadas del FSH y una de las más odiosas también. Por su "status" asumía que los demás estaban muy por debajo de ella. Digamos que para el resto del estudiantado ella está en la cúspide de la pirámide alimenticia. Su sequito estaba conformado por Kate Delani, prima de la misma; Irina Stanford, Sasha Prescott y Chelsea Parker, todas rubias por supuesto. No creo que deba a aclarar que no tienen nada de cerebro, muy cliché verdad.

.

–Ni loca– le respondí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

–Umm…con Alice Brandon–me señaló la otra punta de la cafetería.

.

Marie Alice Brandon Cullen

Edad: 17 años

Status: Presidenta del Club de Teatro

Pequeña de estatura, como un metro cincuenta y cinco tiende a parecerse un tanto a Campanita. Cabellos negros que apuntan en todas direcciones, ojos verdes, tez clara además de que es bastante guapa. Caracterizada por su inagotable energía y su entusiasta pasión por las compras. Es el quinto mejor promedio del FSH. Su grupo estaba formado por Zafrina Adams, Jane Simoms, Vanessa "Nessie" Cullen (su prima), Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller. Muy intensos en su amor al arte para mí.

.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que encajaría con ellos?

–No lo sé….pensé que como te gusta eso de dibujar y cantar…quizás podrías participar en los musicales que organizan–Me miró y volví a negar. Respiró profundo– Qué tal con el grupo de Rose.

.

Rosalie Lillian Hale

Edad: 17 años

Status: Presidenta del Club de debate

Creo, sin temor a mentir de que es la única rubia que conozco hasta ahora que tiene cerebro. Es el cuarto mejor promedio. Según tengo entendido su meta es graduarse de abogada y algún día ser Fiscal de Distrito. A pesar de su belleza puede provocar que a más de uno se le atore la respiración por su fría mirada. Vera Morrison, Alec Simoms (mellizo de Jane), Bree Tanner, Ben Cheney y Conner Lawrence son sus fieles compañeros. Demasiados aguerridos para mi gusto.

.

–Nop– dije luego unos momentos. Solo quería darle falsas esperanzas a mi prima. Se ofuscó al ver que ninguno de esos grupos me llamaba la atención.

–Que tal en el de Eric Yorkie– dijo esperanzada.

.

Eric Yorkie

Edad: 17 años

Status: Director del periódico de FSH

De cabello oscuros y ojos café, de aproximadamente un metro noventa y nada corpulento. Estaba mucho más abajo en el ranking social de FSH pero era el tercer mejor promedio. Su equipo de trabajo eran también sus "mejores amigos". Yo no tenía dudas de que Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory y Demetri Sordino lo seguían porque de lo contrario terminarían reprobando todas las materias. Jessica y Lauren tenían las lenguas más viperinas de todo el insti. Si no deseaba terminar envuelta en un embrollo era mejor guardarte tus comentarios en presencia de ellas y a más de cien metros de distancia. Según se comentaban en los pasillos tenían oídos biónicos.

.

–Se te zafó una tuerca– fue mi negativa.

–En el grupo de Leah Clearwater– dijo esperanzada.

.

Leah Clearwater

Edad: 17 años

Status: Capitana del equipo de voleibol.

De actitud aguerrida, muy parecida a Rose pero muy diferentes a la vez. Leah mide uno ochenta, su piel es cobriza, de cabellos negros y piel cobriza. Buena estudiante y amable con los profesores pero con un humor de perros cuando se enfada. Siempre va acompañada por Rachel Black, Emily Young, Claire Young, Kim Ateara, Heidi D´Angelo y Gianna Caberletti. Adoro ejercitarme pero acabaría a puños con Leah por su espíritu demasiado competitivo. Mejor me ahorro los moretones.

.

–Ni en tus más locos sueños

– Emmett McCarthey…James Witherdale…Jasper Whitlock…– mencionó mi prima en un intento desesperado por hallarme un grupo. Yo me reí de sus ocurrencias.

.

Emmett McCarthey

Edad: 18 años

Status: Capitán del equipo de fútbol americano

Parece un oso por su constitución corporal. Sus cabellos rizados y oscuros, de ojos grises y piel bronceada. Fiel compañero y gran atleta. Esto último lo ha salvado en varias ocasiones de ser sancionado por faltas de disciplina, tiende a ser muy bromista. Sus fieles amigos: Jacob "Jake" Black, Jared Pelletier, Sam Uley, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, Paul Meraz y Seth Clearwater. Más de una chica está detrás de sus huesos y los de sus compañeros.

.

James Witherdale

Edad: 18 años

Status: Capitán del Equipo de Baloncesto.

Pretencioso, patán y cretino son adjetivos que apenas y alcanzan a describir la personalidad de este chico. Lleva sus cabellos siempre en una coleta y sus ojos azules tienen un brillo maligno. Su rostro siempre está adornado con una sonrisa burlona. De él no se separan Laurent Da Revin, Michael "Mike" Newton, Tyler Crowley, Félix Benson, Fred Evans, Royce King y Raoul Jill. Son enemigos mortales del grupo de Emmett debido a que estos últimos son máss galardonados por sus meritos atléticos. Aún me pregunto porque habiendo tanto espacio en la cafetería se sientan en dos mesas tan cercanas ¿Alguna tendencia masoquista? Tengo tiempo para averiguarlo.

Jasper Whitlock

Edad: 17 años

Status: Vicepresidente del Comité Estudiantil

Originario de Texas. De aproximadamente un metro noventa, de tez clara, cabellos rubios y ojos color miel. Le ha arrancado más de un suspiro a la población femenina de FSH. Es el segundo mejor promedio del insti, de allí a por que lo eligieran como vicepresidente. FSH no podía estar en mejores manos. Responsable, caballeroso y atento. Amable con cualquier persona que se le acerque a presentar una queja. Siempre anda en compañía de María Sandino, Leticia "Letty" Juárez, Peter Frederick, Charlotte Williams y Randall Stevenson. Todos son miembros de la junta directiva.

.

–No me hagas reír. En serio piensas que encajarías con ese montón de chicos abusadores de anabólicos. Y para entrar al grupo de Jasper debo ser elegida por votación, cosa que ya pasó– dije haciendo lo evidente más evidente para mi prima. Pero en lugar de entristecerse, hasta el punto de desistir que debería encajar en cualquier grupo, su mirada adquirió un brillo algo malicioso.

–Y que tal en su grupo– dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de la cafetería. Para poder ver a quien me estaba señalando tuve que voltearme.

– ¡Estas de guasa! – casi le grité a mi prima. Nahuel, Benjamin, Huilen y Amon me miraron como si estuviera loca. Ellos pertenecían al 80 por ciento de la población estudiantil sin ninguna afiliación. Ángela solo se carcajeaba por ver mi cabreo.

Quien acababa de entrar al reciento no era ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen.

.

Edward Anthony Cullen Masen

Edad: 17 años

Status: Rey del FSH y Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil (para la mayoría del insti), Inadaptado social (para mí, status que conocía Ánge)

De cabellos cobrizos, tez clara, ojos verdes y de un metro ochenta y cinco. Guapo, el mejor promedio de FSH, presidente del comité estudiantil, bueno en los deportes, experto con el piano, cero problemas de conducta…es el sueño de cualquier profesor…es el estudiante modelo. Eso lo ha llevado a sentirse muy superior al resto, tanto así que dé a milagro repara en la existencia de los demás. Esa actitud no ha evitado que más de una se lance a sus pies y se arrastre si es necesario para lograr un poco de su atención. Aunque al final siempre terminen llorando. Odio los tipos egocéntricos.

.

– ¿En serio? En el mismo grupo que ese individuo. ¿Qué te fumaste?**–** Áng solo sonreía como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

–Por favor, Bella. Eres como su versión en femenino–dijo como si nada. Yo tenía el rostro rojo del coraje. Me levanté de la silla y recogí mis cosas– Bella solo era una broma– dijo mi prima para tranquilizarme.

–Nos vemos más tarde– Me aleje de ella a paso apurado. Estaba tan molesta que no me percate que alguien estaba en mi camino y la terminé arrollando.

Se trataba de Brianna Mack, una chica tímida pero cuyo status era el de "niña rica" aunque eso no evitaba que fuera el centro de burlas por parte de Tanya y su grupo de cabezas huecas.

–Lo siento Brianna, no te vi– me disculpe mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella compartía clases de dibujo conmigo. Sus bocetos eran realmente buenos. Nos llevábamos bien y hace tres días me enteré que esta coladita por Eric. En cada página entrelazaba la E y la B.

–No te disculpes fue mi culpa por no mirar al frente– susurró. Su rostro completamente sonrojado. Me dediqué a buscar las cosas que se nos habían caído al suelo por el aparatoso choque. Las dos libretas de dibujos habían quedado a una distancia bastante considerable. Pero antes de alcanzarlos Tanya las recogió.

–Vaya pero que es esto–dijo con su voz un tanto chillona. Sus secuaces solo soltaban sonrisitas estúpidas. Brianna estaba más nerviosa ahora.

–Devuélvemelas– dije con un tono moderado. Tratando de evitar saltarle encima y arrancarle las libretas de las manos.

–No hasta que vea de que se trata– dijo Tanya. Sus amiguitas se interpusieron cuando di un paso hacia el frente. Brianna seguía detrás de mí, tratando de no llamar la atención– ¿Son tuyas? –preguntó. Yo asentí porque si le decía que una era de Brianna lo más seguro es que le terminara derramando jugo o prendiéndole fuego–Quiero que todos escuchen lo que tengo que decir–gritó. Me vi tentada a taparme los oídos–Nuestra amiga…–hizo una pausa antes de que Kate le soplara mi nombre– Bella tiene algo que decirnos a todos– Entonces leyó en voz alta:

_Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos,  
uno a uno, de mí a ti,  
riendo tristezas,  
llorando sonrisas,  
mi objetivo eres tú,  
y sólo tú, para amarte._

_E y B _

_Siempre juntos_

–Edward creo que tienes una nueva admiradora– concluyó dramáticamente. DEMONIOS.

* * *

**¿Cómo me fue?...*.***

**Me dejan un review para saber.**

**Abrazos de oso.**


End file.
